ultimofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guyviroth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kagimizu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 00:08, March 11, 2010 Oh no, I'm not hiding. I'm just in a bad enough mood already, and would prefer not to deal with your shit.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ....You know, I could respond to that with how you've done exactly the same about Users and the wiki in general, but I'm not gonna waste my time on you.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. You've talked about and insulted several Users on the chat on several occasions, and do I dare even bring up the Sonic Fanon Wiki Fail thread?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ..."you've done exactly the same about Users and the wiki in general" is what I said I believe. I'm not saying that you and the rest don't have any reason to be upset about it. I'm just saying don't go confronting me something when you've done the very same. When I say something, the people know quite well that I don't like what they're doing, because (as far as I recall) they are always the first I go to in order to express my honest opinions. I don't hide behind anything when I talk about someone, because I know full-well that they may see it. If they don't, fine. If they do, then I'll admit it, and if needed, will explain my actions. Whether or not they know about something doesn't chasnge the fact that you're talking about them behind their back. In fact, it only worsens it. So (and tell this to Lupe and anyone else who feels the same way) stop preaching to or confronting me about something, when you've done the same thing.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes actually, I do. As for hiding, I'm not hiding a thing or hiding from anyone. If you're referring to me not going on the chat, it's becaus I'd rather not deal with you and Lupe, on account that regardless of whether or not you two say otherwise, you don't listen, and from my interactions with you two, I believe that rather be respectful about the fact that it's none of your business or try and find a solution, all you two would do is make smart-@$$ remarks, and cause my already bad mood to worsen. If my impression of you two is incorrect, then I apologize, but quite honestly, neither of you have given me any reason to think differently of you. Of course, a lot of good staying away from the chat has done, because you two decided to seek me out, despite the fact that as far as I'm concerned, it's none of your business.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 02:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) This is why I wanted to stay away from the chat. You and Lupe are doing nothing to help the issue, but rather are chastizing me. As for the crying, b****ing, and moaning, while you may see it that way, my intentions and the purpose of those comments were not to be a pain in the @$$ or a troll, but rather to state my honest opinion on the matter, which I have every right to say. And those "morons" you speak of, happen to be the Users who make up the Wiki, and make it worth something, because without the Users, the Wiki basically means shit. And while you may not give a damn about this, the way I learned to be an admin was to actually listen to what the Users had to say, and then carry out what the majority vote is. But you know something, I don't get why I continue arguing with you, because I honestly don't give a damn what you say or think about me. You are deffinately no friend of mine, and deffinately not a family member, and those are the only opinions I care about when it comes to me as a person. I'm tired of listening to a cynical girl who believes her opinion is the truth (oh don't worry, I told Lupe what I thought when she confronted me on the SNN Shout Box), and a 23 year-old who gets a kick out of belittling people 5 or even 10 years younger than him, just because their fanfics don't meet his standards. So, seeing as we have both covered the fact that we mutually dislike each other, and that this conversation is not about to go anywhere positive, I'm simply going to drop this pointless conversation, as I'm sure that we can both see that it's not about to achieve anything actually constructive or positive. Whether you think I'm a wuss, troll, crybaby, or whatever is your opinion, which I don't care about, and whether or not you can drop this conversation is your problem.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I assumed that since Summer's age was 23 or something, that was your age. As for getting my facts straight, I go by what I saw, and I didn't see you guys actually bring whatever issue you're currently talking about up on the SFW talk page, read what the Users had to say, and act based on that. As for you being an admin on different sites and forums, that doesn't matter, because the wikis in general are different from other sites, and each and every wiki is different in some way. As far as I'm concerned, the only experience that really counts is the experience you have with wikis. And correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I say that I was going to drop this conversation, since nothing positive or constructive is going to come of it?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I am able to learn from others. I just learn from people that set a good example in my eyes. As for your "pity", save it for someone who actually cares what you think of them, because I don't.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) No actually, I really don't. Because you know something? I know I'm hot-headed. I know I'm dense to the point of retardism. I know that when I intend to do one thing, I end up ding something completely different and usually negative. You see, you can't say anything that I don't already know about myself. I know my strengths, weaknesses, flaws, and shortcomings, and I'm fine with each and every one of 'em. I am who I am, no-one is gonna change that, and no-one is going to make me feel bad about that. You may think that all I say is just empty words, and you know what? That's your opinion. I'm not gonna waste my time justifying myself or what I say to someone whose thoughts and opinions mean nothing to me. You don't believe me, that's your choice. But from this point on, all you'll be doing is wasting your and my time with futile comments aimed at knocking me down or getting my blood boiling. So go ahead, take your best shot, because I will tell you this: your best shot, won't do a thing to me.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 17:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) This is becoming tedious. I know what I did, I know what my actions caused, and I am fully willing to admit that. Regardless of my intentions or motives, I caused problems for the wiki, the effects and consequences caused of which I am full aware. I'm not trying to fool myself in the least. In fact, by knowing and admitting my flaws and mistakes, I'm being more realistic than most people out there. As for not wanting to change, I never spoke those words. What I meant is that at the moment, I feel no need to change who I am. I'm not gonna change just because some people don't like who I am, because the matter of the fact is that not everyone I know or meet will like me, so why change when the results will be the same, with just different people? Do I dislike change? Yes, I do. Do I want to change who I am? It's not so much that I want to change, but more to the fact that life has given me no real reason to change. Will I change as I grow older and live life? Yes, undoubtebly so. While I did wallow in delf-hatred over the consequences of my actions over at the SFW, it was because I was experiencing a little something called "guilt"; in other words, I knew full-well that I was responsible for the problems that occured. The pity that everyone gave me was merely my friends trying to comfort and console me, for which I'm grateful to them. However, regardless of what they say, I realise what my actions caused, and I admit to them. I've admitted to my mistakes, and take responsibility for them. Have I learned from them or not, I don't really know. I'll just have to see what occurs in the long-run. As for comparing me to the rest of mankind, that is a grand over-comparision, comparing a mere 15-year old boy to billions of men, women, and children. It is also a bit of a mistake, because in comparing me to mankind, you are essentially comparing me to you, as you are a part of the human race as well. So why don't we keep this argument down to scale? Though why I continue this utterly futile and pointless argument with you, I have yet to figure out.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You may believe so, but that is not the case. What you believe is true or not is merely your own opinion, nothing more, nothing less. As for refusing to change, I will say it to you once again: it is not that I refuse to change or don't want to change, I just see nor feel no pressing need to do so. One flaw of mine is that I am a natural procrastinator, and unless put under a certain enough of pressure, I do things at a terribly slow pace, depending o my motivation. However, I will concede one thing: there are people who are much younger than I am, yet far wiser. As I have told you, I realise my strengths and limitations. If someone else surpasses those strengths and limitations, then good for them. I do not believe in nor deny what you say. It is your opinion, and your choice to believe such things. And as I have said before, your opinion does not mean anything to me.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 18:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Main Page is not "yours"; just as with the rest of the wiki, it belongs to all of the Users, all of whom should have a certain amount of say in what's done around the wiki. As for lifting a finger against you, that was never my intention. As I told Gen, be it you or Shelly, I would disagree with the adminship if it was not gained through the same proceedure as the other admins gained it. I'm not saying you shouldn't get adminship period; I simply believe you shouldn't get it simply because you did a good job on the Main Page. I'll admit that you deffinately did a good job on it (lovin the logo; the white on the wiki seems noticeably darker compared to other wikis though), and probably deserved the Featured User. However, technical expertise alone an admin does not make. As such, I believe you should be demoted until you are properly voted into the position by the wiki, be it as a formallity, to put other people at ease, to see if the rest of the wiki believes you deserve it, and/or as to not insult the other admins who gained their adminship through the normal proceedure. If you were voted into the position, then Hell, good luck to ya, cause I wouldn't be able to complain. In fact, to be completely honest, I'll admit you've got technical know-how and know the rules (following one or two of 'em is debatable), but other areas are lacking. Truthfully, if you could deal with fights or hostile intentions without going into "defense mode" and fanning the flames with your own insults, then I myself would actually vote for ya. In this case, it isn't really you I have a problem with; I just want to make sure the adminship is gained just like everyone else's. I fail to see anything wrong with that notion.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) That's funny, cause the Users decided who most of the other admins were, like Ryu, J, and KP. Contrary to what I'm sure you believe, I'm not looking for a fight, nor do I have a real problem with you at this time. I've told you what my issue is, and that's all there is to it. I don't see what's wrong with following proceedure, even if it's a mere formallity.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Let's not go about name-calling Guy; you're no better when it comes to talking about people behind their backs, so I suggest we don't delve any deeper into that subject. Anyway, I get what you're saying; don't quite agree with it, but I get it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 23:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) The reason I prefer to talk to Gen or someone else is because talking to you rarely gets me anything other than a headache and a bad mood, both of which I prefer to go without, especially at this time. What's more, the bit about the Main Page was merely a suggestion, as the "What's New" personalized the wiki and helped make the wiki unique; a riot starting over a mere suggestion is rather silly.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 23:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall a riot over someone being banned, much less me being a part of it, but I can't deny that it may have happened. However, starting a riot on all occasions was never my intention. As for things on SFW being run like they are on SNN, there's only one thing I prefer about that; that SFW is run as a democracy, with the admins listening to what all the users have to say on major issues. That's it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe the people for Pokemon attack articles were childish; they were defending their work. Contrary to what you believe, none of those articles (at least, not the ones I made) were copied and pasted. They were merely made accurate to their description, which takes hard work. It also didn't help that there was the misunderstanding of cross-overs themselves being deleted. Anyway, we're veering off point, and there's no point in continuing the actual discussion.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC)